The present invention relates to a portable system for the continuous on-site and real time unmanned monitoring and treatment of fluids prior to the off-site discharge of the fluid. More particularly, the system provides on-site and real time monitoring with data logging capability and treatment of pH levels, turbidity and other desired fluid parameters of water collected in retention ponds and other sites, particularly collected storm water run-off at construction sites and other industrial locations, such as refineries and power plants. Because of the high turbidity generally found in such water, it is frequently necessary that the water be treated prior to being discharged on or off-site (i.e., returned to the ground or emptied into a stream, river or lake). Indeed, the State of Washington has enacted regulations prohibiting the removal of such water from a construction site until it meets certain clarity standards.
The typical methods heretofore in use for monitoring and treating storm water run-off collected at such sites is a batch process in which: chemicals may be injected into the water to accelerate the settling out of suspended solids; the water is placed in a holding tank where the suspended solids settle out; samples are taken for testing and the cycle is repeated until acceptable parameters of clarity are obtained. The water is then released. This process is slow and costly. The present invention allows the monitoring and treatment of the water to be conducted on-site and unmanned in a continuous process, resulting in reduced monitoring and treatment time and labor and substantial economic savings.